


Your Love is Like a Symphony

by gwynndelous (Eristastic)



Series: SouKisu University AU [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Suits, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eristastic/pseuds/gwynndelous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had good intentions, but the suits were too strong for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love is Like a Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote the first section a while back with a completely different story in mind, then decided I wanted to write smut because I usually just skirt around it (which I kind of did here too but oh well) (that just means I'll need to experiment more)
> 
> Also, [suit!Kisumi](http://eristastic.tumblr.com/post/126084548072/couldnt-resist-drawing-the-babe-in-a-suit)

“And we can’t just beat this guy up why?” Sousuke drawled, demonstrating how easy said beating up would be with a quick flex of his admittedly pretty awesome biceps.

“Because he’s my co-worker: don’t you _listen_?” Gou sighed, slamming her mug onto the table so the sound echoed through the tiny apartment.

“I don’t know,” Rin said with a lot more bite to his voice than usual, “I think beating him up would be a _great_ idea.”

“I’d be happy to let you guys at him, but we really can’t, okay?” Gou pleaded with them. “I’m so close to getting a promotion, and then I’m out of that floor and I never have to see him again unless he corners me or something, but at least I won’t be working with him. But he’s basically forced me to this party of his because all the higher-ups’ll be there, and I _need_ to meet them…so please pretend to be my boyfriend, just for a night!”

“What does Chigusa think of all this anyway? Can’t you just take her?”

Gou looked away. “Uh…let’s just say he’s the type to say ‘ooh, can I join?’ if I let him know that I’ve got a girlfriend…”

Sousuke got up from the sofa, stretching leisurely. “Alright, let’s _definitely_ go beat him up.”

“Sousuke!”

“This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t insisted on getting a job straight out of high school, you know…” Rin said petulantly, bringing up a point they’d never seen eye to eye on. “You’re too young, and the real world’s too dangerous!”

Gou gave him a look that had him sitting up straight immediately and taking great interest in the floorboards at his feet. “Yeah, because university’s got a drought of creepy guys, I’m sure,” she said acidly. “Just…Sousuke? Could you please do this for me?”

“If it’s just for a night, I’d be happy to, but I’d need to ask Kisumi first,” he shrugged.

“Kisumi?”

“My boyfriend.”

“Huh?!” Gou’s jaw dropped but was quickly brought up again into a giant smile. “That’s brilliant! Oh my god, I’m so pleased for you! Is he nice? I mean, obviously he’s nice, but what’s he like? And why didn’t you tell me about him before?” Her gaze turned accusatory, so Sousuke swiftly changed the subject.

“We’ll have time to talk about that later, but shouldn’t we call him and ask about this first?”

At Gou’s agreement, Kisumi was promptly called and put on speaker.

“Hey!” he sung. “It’s not like you to call me during the day when you know I’m coming over tonight already. What’s this: already missing my voice? I’m pretty sure you heard it _plenty_ last night, thou-”

“Kisumi, you’re on speaker.”

“Oh. Who with?”

“Rin and his sister, Gou. I realise you haven’t been formally introduced yet, so…Gou, this is Kisumi, my boyfriend. Kisumi, this is Gou.” Sousuke made introductory gestures between Gou and the phone lying on the coffee table. Kisumi and Gou chorused ‘nice to meet you!’ in equally bright voices.

“So I assume you actually had a reason for calling other than to hear my voice?” Kisumi said with a hint of playful resentment. “Is this your way of telling me you have to break up with me because you need to marry Gou because of some great family secret or something?”

“Well, you’re surprisingly close on the mark, there…”

“What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?!”

Seeing as Sousuke couldn’t stop himself laughing at Kisumi’s appalled wail, Gou stepped in and politely explained the situation with many an ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘I hope you can understand…’.

“See, Sou,” Kisumi said once he’d been calmed down, “this is why you’re no good at communication! You need to say stuff simply!”

“Consider this though: I _meant_ to surprise you.”

“I’m hurt! You’re terrible! I can’t believe this!” Kisumi said dramatically.

“I’m honestly really sorry about this, and maybe if _someone_ ,” Gou glared at Sousuke, “had been a little more open about his love life, I’d have asked someone else, but…are you okay with it, Kisumi?”

“Me? Yeah, sure: I don’t mind! Oh, but can I come along too? You said you have a girlfriend, right? Can I take her so we can tag along?”

“That sound like a wonderful idea!” Gou clapped her hands. “I’ll let her know – she’ll be so thrilled!”

“Then it’s a date!” Kisumi said happily, and Sousuke could hear the wink in his voice. “Ah, but Gou, just out of interest, why didn’t you ask Makoto?”

“Makoto-senpai? You know him?” Gou blinked down at the phone, ignorant to the sudden look of horror on her brother’s face. “I haven’t really kept in touch with him much?”

“Really?” Kisumi sounded astonished, not having the helpful aid of Rin’s ‘please bury me here’ face to make the situation easier to grasp.

“A-ah…Kisumi, how about we-” Rin tried valiantly, but Kisumi was too quick.

“I’d have thought you’d see a lot more of him since he started dating Rin, though?”

Gou turned bright eyes filled with equal parts rage and excitement on Rin, who increased his expression to something more in the ‘man awaiting his execution’ line, and Sousuke considerately cleared himself out of the room with the phone, trying not to laugh, before the interrogation began.

 

So, that Friday night, Sousuke checked himself over in the mirror once more as he waited for Kisumi to come over. Rin had already gone to pick Gou and Chigusa up to take them to the party (which turned out to be this really fancy thing, with important figures from all over the company involved, so Sousuke really had to wonder who this asshole who couldn’t take a hint _was_ , to organise it all), and Kisumi was due to turn up any second so they could meet the girls there together.

Sousuke looked good, and he knew it. It helped that he already had the whole jock physique going on for him, but wrap that up in a tailored suit (one he’d had made for a wedding a few months ago that his parents had insisted they pay for, and he wasn’t exactly the type to turn down free suits) and frankly, he looked dangerous. His hair was slicked back just a little (enough to hide the unruliest of the spikes) and overall, he was feeling confident in how great he looked.

Then, of course, the doorbell rung and he opened the door to find Kisumi had outdone him in the most magnificent of ways. _Here_ was a man who actually knew how to dress himself properly without simply relying on natural good looks: he was dressed to the nines in a dark pink double-breasted waistcoat paired with a red tie, crisp white shirt and black dress trousers, a few delicate silver chains hanging between his pockets and buttons, and somehow his hair was even more effortless, waves of pink swept back into a coy attempt at control. Sousuke felt his mouth go dry.

Seconds ticked by and Sousuke became aware that neither of them had said anything: Kisumi’s greeting had died in his throat and now they were just staring at each other in the doorway. Trying to rectify the situation, he stood back (eyes still glued on his boyfriend), and Kisumi hesitantly walked inside, similarly single-minded in where he was looking. Sousuke shut the door and the sound managed to break them out of whatever reverie they’d been under.

Kisumi, as usual, recovered first. “Uh…this…this is the first time I’ve seen you in a suit…”

Sousuke wasn’t sure whether it was an excuse, a justification, just a random statement or what, but he replied lamely, “Yeah…me too.”

So followed some more gaping.

“So…” Kisumi swallowed heavily. “So, funny story: it turns out formal wear is a total turn on for me.”

“I can see where you’re coming from with that.”

“And we haven’t had sex in a couple of days.”

“Exams are a bitch.”

They looked at each other, in the eyes this time.

“I’ll call Makoto to cover us,” Sousuke said and Kisumi nodded enthusiastically.

“Better text Rin the situation and then turn your phone off to avoid getting shouted at.”

“Nice thinking.”

“Don’t actually tell him we’re too turned on by each other’s suits to come, though!”

“He’ll guess anyway,” Sousuke shrugged.

“Maybe, but just tell him I’ve got a final tomorrow or something.”

“Tomorrow’s Saturday.”

“Fair point,” Kisumi nodded sagely. “Impromptu basketball match, then.”

“What about me?”

“I need you to cheer for me?”

Sousuke looked at him (trying to concentrate on sending a judgemental rather than lustful stare), but shrugged again. “Better than nothing.” And he got to texting while Kisumi slipped off his shoes.

They fell into kissing easily, like a song they knew by heart (and they damn well should, considering how long they’d been going out), and soon Sousuke was putting those jock muscles of his to good use by picking Kisumi up and groaning into his mouth as Kisumi wrapped his legs around Sousuke’s waist _very_ tightly, moving against him. Sousuke’s trousers were growing tight around him and he could feel Kisumi was in much the same position: fierce heat pressed against his stomach, grinding into him with wonderfully needy, jerky movements.

As far as Sousuke was concerned, they couldn’t make it to his bedroom fast enough, and in no time at all he regretfully set Kisumi down on the bed, breaking away from him with a few hurried kisses along his jaw so that he could straighten up and take his jacket off.

Kisumi (flushed, hair out of place, eyes dilated and _gorgeous_ ) frowned. “Much as I love your body, can you keep the suit on this time?” he asked breathlessly.

“Sure, but not the jacket. This thing is _stiff_.”

Kisumi nodded. “Okay, just…just give me a bit longer to appreciate it.”

Sousuke complied, standing over the edge of the bed, his breath heavy more from arousal than exertion, until Kisumi nodded again and said, “Okay, I’m done.” He moved to undress too, but Sousuke grabbed his wrist and shook his head.

For a second, Kisumi just looked put out, but then his eyes widened. “Oh, is _that_ what we’re doing? By all means, go ahead then,” he grinned, shuffling up the bed until his back rested against the headboard and he raised his jaw just enough to look down with half-lidded eyes at Sousuke. “Deflower me.”

Laughing, Sousuke moved up the bed to meet him, having just enough presence of mind to drop his jacket carefully on the ground first. He drew Kisumi into another kiss that was just a little too heated to be lazy, rubbing his thumbs in circles over Kisumi’s waistband. He drew back, moving down Kisumi’s throat so the man was free to moan and gasp like he did so _well_ , the sounds going straight to Sousuke’s dick as he nuzzled into Kisumi’s collarbone, sucking at the skin and enjoying the feeling of cool starched material rubbing against his hot cheeks.

He didn’t have the usual pleasure of working his way down Kisumi’s chest, but the way the waistcoat hugged his torso, moving tantalisingly with each ragged breath, more than made up for it, so Sousuke moved straight down to his hips, undoing and bringing down his trousers with quick, practised movements. He licked along Kisumi’s hipbone for a second, enjoying the shudder it elicited, before pulling down his underwear and taking him in his mouth.

It was the sounds that made it, for Sousuke. Oh sure, there were other perks, and he certainly wouldn’t have learnt how to deepthroat if he hadn’t enjoyed it, but Kisumi was so very vocal in bed (another reason for his constant feuding with Rin) that Sousuke could barely concentrate on anything else. His moans swam past Sousuke’s ears like music, punctuated by delicious shudders of breath that ran down his whole body as Kisumi bent over to card his fingers through Sousuke’s hair, fingers grappling at his scalp desperately while still being gentle. The solid, comfortingly familiar warmth in his mouth, the softness under his fingers as he ran his hands over Kisumi’s thighs and ass, the constant stream of hypnotising noise from above him (so breathy and sweet and vulnerable) all came together into a welcoming embrace of _feeling_ , and Sousuke wondered why he’d ever made plans to go out when this was all he could ever want.

It was always, always over too quickly, but the finale was the best part, as Kisumi started babbling and letting out half-curses, the shape of Sousuke’s name on his lips coming out in hollow gasps and guttural groans as he gritted his teeth and finally – fingers tightening in Sousuke’s hair so he knew – screamed. Sousuke savoured the sound more than the taste: a crescendo of helpless moans that hit their peak and finally dissolved into laboured breathing as Kisumi slumped back against the pillows.

Sousuke got up on his thighs and started to undress properly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and taking in the sight below him. Kisumi’s hair was in complete disarray (and still looked wonderful – classic Kisumi right there), and he looked up through half-lidded eyes, smiling as he came back to his senses. “See something you like?” he smiled.

“Just trying to work out whether I prefer you like before or like this.”

“Come to a conclusion yet?”

“Well, you were stunning before,” Sousuke said slowly, getting down close enough to rut against Kisumi as he went in for another kiss, “but I think I like you best like this.”

“You charmer,” Kisumi grinned, his smile only growing wider as Sousuke got his underwear off and started to spread Kisumi’s legs.


End file.
